Into the groove
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Songfic. JackXMiko *Smiles* Read and review let me know how I did.


Into The Groove

beccalovesbumblebee- JackXMiko. Miko and Jack go on a date. I do not own TFP. Based off of into the groove by Madonna. To help enhance the experience listen to the song.

JackXMiko

Jack and Miko were out on their second date. Jack was dragged to the little club on the outskirts of Jasper by Miko. He groaned as their ginger ale was brought to them.

"Miko I don't know why you dragged me all the way out here for this," Jack groaned.

"Because I want to dance Jack," Miko said looking her boyfriend in the eye. It was still weird for her to think of him as anything more, than her friend, but she had always had a HUGE crush on him since she met him.

It was one of those things that everyone knew except for Jack. He was completely clueless. It took his Mom to drop hints for over a week for him to finally ask Miko out.

"Get into the groove," by Madonna began to play.

"I love this song Jack," Miko said excitedly she got up and tried to pull Jack out of his seat. "Come on Jack please dance with me." She gave his arm another good yank before she gave up. She walked out onto the dance floor with a groan.

She began to dance awkwardly to the beat. All eyes were on her as she danced. Many guys whistled at her, but she didn't seem to notice, but Jack did.

Jack watched her intently. He smiled as he watched her hips rock back and forth to the rhythm of the music. The truth was he wanted to dance with her he just had never danced with someone else before. Miko looked at him and mouthed, "Come here baby." She waved Jack over. Jack slowly got up and reclaimed Miko from the guys that were swarming her.

Jack did his goofy disco which made Miko laugh before she began to follow his lead. Miko danced around him. Jack tried to hold back the grin as Miko did his dance moves.

"How am I doing?" Jack asked his date nervously.

"You are doing fine Jack just relax," Miko answered him. She rolled her fingers on his chest before she turned again.

Miko kept doing the disco around Jack. "This wasn't the same Miko he had seen everyday at the base," Jack thought.

Miko changed her steps and was dancing in front of Jack. Her movements were erratic, but Jack followed her anyways. Jack knew that he looked ridiculous, but he was having too much fun to care.

Miko grabbed Jack's hands and began to dance around with him. She lead Jack until Jack took control and lead her. They did a sped up version of a slow dance that matched the rhythm of the song.

As the chorus began to play they separated and did the disco together in sync. Miko was laughing, and having a good time. When Miko looked over at Jack she saw a huge smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in such a long time," Miko mused quietly meaning only for herself to hear it, but Jack heard her and his smile wavered.

"Life has just been stressful." Jack gave her his lame excuse.

Miko shook her head. "You just let things weigh you down Jack you have to be free."

After that comment Jack looked at his girlfriend for the first time that night, and he actually seen her. Her hair was not up at all. She had her bangs swoosh across the right side of her face. The rest of her hair lay on her shoulders in loose messy curls. Miko still looked very beautiful.

"You didn't put your hair up," Jack stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Miko heard him, but was too busy dancing to answer him right away.

"Took you long enough." Miko snorted.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"I was waiting to see how long it took you to notice," Miko said.

With Miko Jack felt free she didn't care what he said or did.

Miko just wanted Jack to loosen up some, and cut loose that was the whole reason for this trip. Miko glanced at Jack in between her dance moves just to see what he was doing. Miko smiled as she saw her boyfriend having fun.

Jack was comfortable dancing with Miko like this.

Miko grabbed Jack's hands and placed them on her breasts making a circling motion before she ran his hands down to her thighs. Jack's hands lingered on her hips until he realized what was happening. He pulled his hands back quickly.

They just danced, but Jack kept thinking the same thing over, and over. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He froze his body went rigid. He reached out and grabbed Miko pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly her body pressed tightly against his. Miko's body fit into Jack perfectly. Jack looked into Miko's hazel eyes before he leaned in and kissed her.

When their lips met it was like a burning fire.

"I wanted to do that from the day I met you," Jack muttered breaking the kiss.

"What took you so long?" Miko asked her lips brushing lightly against Jack's.

Jack swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Uhh."

"Speechless." Miko smiled. "Good boy."

The two moved as one. They dance erratically, and laughed the whole time.

Miko's long black, and pink streaked hair swung wildly back and forth."Mine," Miko whispered into Jack's ear. Her lips brushed lightly against his cheek.

Miko took Jack's hands and danced rubbing her body against him. She rested his hands on her hips. The song began to fade.

Jack pulled Miko back into his arms and kissed her once more. The kiss was comfortable and warm Miko could get used to kisses like that.

After the song ended Miko and Jack joined hands, and walked out of the club together. They both looked happier than they had before.


End file.
